


Keep Off!

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Smut, background dramione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: When Harry Potter is having a rough time, he takes a sabbatical from the Ministry and heads to a B&B in Ottery St Catchpole with his new puppy for some rest and relaxation. He doesn't expect to run into an old friend, or to enjoy her company so much.





	Keep Off!

**Author's Note:**

> Me approximately one year ago: I'll never write Harry Potter fanfic.
> 
> Me approximately 3 months ago: I'll never write another HP pairing besides Dramione.
> 
> Me now: have some Lunarry, everyone!
> 
> Thanks to obssessivepropulsive for the beta!

Harry Potter is fucking tired of being The Boy Who Lived. 

He’s tired of random parents coming up to him on the street to thank him for his services to the Wizarding World. He’s _ really _ tired of not having anyone to understand why this bothers him.

He lost Ron to MACUSA when they offered him a position he couldn’t refuse. Now he gets to travel the world, shag all the witches he wants, and eat all the free food he can. He owls when he remembers, but it’s not often. He lost Ginny to Quidditch—and seeing as she’s fresh off a World Cup win, he can’t be too bothered about that. He always did want what’s best for her. And he lost Hermione to Draco sodding Malfoy for some godforsaken reason. He sees her on occasion, but she’s been spending most of her time in Wiltshire, helping him renovate the bloody Manor to purge it of the negative energy it had gathered during the war.

So Harry does the only logical thing he can think of—he gets a dog.

Not just any dog either, it’s an Irish Wolfhound. Sure, he’s just a puppy now, but soon he’ll be giant and probably eating Harry right out of Grimmauld Place. He names him Padfoot, mostly because he still thinks about Sirius every day. He calls him Paddie, though, because he’s still in that puppy stage and it’s all Harry can do not to squish his little face and talk like a baby to him.

Paddie helps with the loneliness. 

He takes a sabbatical from the Ministry. Kingsley is understanding, but makes sure Harry knows that if he wants to become Head Auror one day, he’ll have to come back strong. He nods as he leaves the Minister’s office. He loves being an Auror, but it’s been hard lately. He had to kill a wizard in self defence and it’s been wearing on him for a while. A sabbatical will help him get rejuvenated and be ready to come back with a bang—at least, he hopes it will.

Before long, Harry can feel the walls of Grimmauld Place closing in. He hasn’t had the energy to clean, and he keeps having dreams of the war—there are fragments, memories of the Order all over the place. He needs to get away for a bit. Take Paddie somewhere he can run around. After all, the little monster is only a little over two months and already pushing two stone.

For some reason, he decides to book a stay at a little bed and breakfast in Ottery St Catchpole. The fresh air will do both him and Paddie some good, and it’s a nice little community with both wizarding and Muggle folk. If he wants, he’ll be able to pay a visit to Molly and Arthur while he’s there. 

He’s not sure if Apparition will make Paddie sick, so he Floos to the inn, instead. It’s called Ottery Breeze and the little old witch behind the counter perks up when she sees him. “Harry Potter! What an honor to have you stay with us.”

“Thanks, ma’am. Really looking forward to some rest and relaxation for me and my new pup, here.” Paddie struggles in his arms, but Harry perseveres. He’ll only be small enough to hold for another month or so.

The owner, Luella, coos over Paddie before showing him the particular wandwork for the lock on his room. Room is not quite accurate—it’s more like a stone hut. The BnB is little more than about eight of these huts. It’s spacious, though, and private. So Harry is content. There’s a nice fireplace, a cozy leather chair, and a generous double bed all inside the round hut. In the corner lies a small stove for cooking with a tiny table beside it, and the bathroom is separated from the rest of the room by a thin wooden wall. On the other side of that wall is a toilet, sink, and a large clawfoot tub. Harry’s never thought much about taking a bath before, but suddenly he wants to.

He unpacks Paddie’s bed first and the hound curls up right away, snoozing while Harry finishes settling in. When he’s done, it’s nearly lunchtime. He lets the puppy snooze and heads to the local market to pick up a few things. He figures he can dine out here and there, but he wants to spend most of his time out in nature, so he gets easy things he can just throw together. When he returns, he fixes himself a quick ham and cheese sandwich and takes Paddie for a walk.

Paddie has taken well to the leash, but after a bit, Harry lets him loose. They’re practically in the middle of nowhere—no people or animals to be seen. He laughs at the sight of his oafish wolfhound rolling in the long grass, chasing insects, and sniffing the air till he catches a scent that sends him flying. Harry has to run to keep up.

Soon a familiar dwelling comes into view and Harry slows as he sees Paddie sniffing around out front. It’s Luna Lovegood’s house. He had somehow forgotten that she lived so close, even as he was booking his stay. He smiles thinking about his old friend. He had always liked it out here.

He isn’t given long to think it over, though, as Paddie lifts his leg and starts peeing—all over the dirigible plums. “Paddie, no!” He runs to the puppy, nearly tripping over the _ Keep Off the Dirigible Plums _ sign that seems to mock him now.

“It’s okay, Harry. Dogs can’t read.” He turns to see Luna standing on the steps, watching both him and Paddie curiously.

“I’m sorry, Luna. We’re staying at a BnB down the road and I thought I might let him off the leash a bit—I didn’t mean for him to cause a mess.”

“What’s his name?” She descends and walks over to the puppy who is now snapping at the floating fruit.

“Padfoot, Paddie for short.”

“Hi Paddie, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Luna.” She holds her hand out and he licks it sloppily before pushing his head into it so she can pet him. “He’s a very smart dog, Harry. Only intelligent animals are drawn to the plums.”

Harry scratches the back of his neck. “If you say so.”

Luna has crouched down and is now rubbing Paddie’s belly, while his tongue lolls out of his mouth. She looks up at him. “Would you like to come in for tea?”

“Yeah, that sounds great, actually.” He lets her lead them inside, and she immediately fills a bowl with water for Paddie, who drinks eagerly from it.

Harry watches her with him for a bit, as she puts the kettle on and then retrieves a biscuit from a container on the counter. “Do you mind if I give him one? I keep them around for strays.”

“Not at all. You’re really great with animals, Luna.” He remembers that about her—he gets it now. Animals are easier than people.

She smiles. “I thought about becoming a magizoologist, but then my father got sick and moved for his health, so I run _ The Quibbler _ and live here.”

“Do you have to do those things, though? You could probably sell—”

She cuts him off before he can complete the thought. “It’s not a burden, Harry. I love _ The Quibbler _, and I grew up here. There are traces of mum still about. Sometimes I’ll smell her perfume, or hear her laugh. If I moved, I think I might miss that.”

He nods. He understands that. Sometimes he wants to just board up Grimmauld Place and never return. But he might miss it.

Paddie snoozes in front of the stone hearth while he and Luna drink their tea. It’s Jasmine, he thinks, and so very Luna. He had never really thought about how pretty she is before—he was too hung up on Ginny for so long—but now in the late afternoon light, with the sun shining on her blonde hair, in her grey jumper, he can see that she’s quite beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkle when she talks about something she loves and—oh shit, she’s waiting for a response. “I’m sorry, what was that again?”

“I asked how Ron and Hermione are.”

“Oh, rather well, I suppose. Ron’s been traveling the world with MACUSA, some kind of wizard outreach program. And Hermione’s been pretty busy with Malfoy, helping him renovate the Manor.”

“Oh that’s right, she’s dating Draco.”

“_ Engaged _, actually… yeah.” He takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. Everyone is moving on except for him—and Luna, apparently.

“I always thought they’d be a lovely couple.”

He nearly spits out his tea. “Really?”

“Yes, they always had an _ energy _.”

“Yeah, that was hate.”

“Ah, but Harry, hate is a passionate emotion. It easily translates to—”

“You know what? Don’t finish that sentence. It’s bad enough that I’m forced to be civil with the prat, I don’t want to think about what they get up to in private.”

Luna laughs and the sound is like a bell. A surprising warmth suffuses Harry’s body as he listens to her. “Fair enough.”

They move onto other topics, like work, and Harry’s sabbatical. He explains how he loves Auror work, but really just needed a break. Somehow, talking to Luna makes him feel loads lighter. 

“Of course you needed a break. You never really got to decompress after the war.” She says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “You saved the world and then jumped right into more hero work. You must be exhausted.”

Harry feels seen for the first time in a long time. Tears start to prickle at his eyes, but he swallows the emotion down. “I am.”

“A break is just what you need. I’m glad you came here. The air in Ottery is very healing.”

Harry takes a deep breath. “It does seem that way.”

By the time they’ve had two cups of tea and chatted some more, the sun is setting. He can’t believe how quickly the afternoon passed in her company. Paddie whines at the door, and Harry is also surprised by how smart this dog is. 

“Looks like someone needs to go outside.” Luna rises to open the door and Harry follows. “Would you like to stay for dinner? I’ve got a pot of vegetable stew brewing, so there’s plenty. I could cook up some chicken livers for Paddie.”

Harry flashes her a crooked smile. He isn’t ready to leave and now he doesn’t have to. “That sounds wonderful.”

Harry knows he should stop—he’s making inhuman noises as he eats this stew. But he can’t help it. It’s just so good. Luna also baked some crusty bread to go with it and he helps himself to another generous slice, dipping it in the stew for good measure. 

Paddie is whimpering in his sleep at Harry’s feet. He gobbled his special dinner right up before getting sleepy. It feels perfectly domestic to be sitting here having dinner with her, his hound snoring beneath them. And it doesn’t freak him out at all.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying the stew,” Luna says before another dainty bite. She eats like a rabbit, really. He thinks it’s adorable.

“It’s amazing, actually.” He can’t remember the last time he had a proper home-cooked meal. Probably not since his last visit to the Burrow.

They finish dinner with relatively little conversation. After, Harry decides to head back to his hut. “Thanks for everything, Luna. I had a really great day.”

“Me too.” She slides in for a hug, surprising him a bit.

He wraps his arms around her, enjoying her warmth and the smell of her coconut shampoo. She is delicate and small, even compared to him. It makes him feel a little bit like an alpha male, a protector—something he’d not often felt around Ginny. When she pulls back, he lingers just a beat too long, staring into her crystal blue eyes.

He clears his throat and steps back. “Well, we should really be going.”

“Goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight, Luna.” He’s down the steps before he turns around. “Say Paddie and I were to take another walk tomorrow, around the same time—”

“I’d love that.” Her face lights up again with another soul brightening smile, before closing the door.

Harry sighs and starts the long walk back, casting his Patronus for Paddie to chase on the way. By the time his head hits the pillow in the little hut, he falls straight to sleep. 

* * *

He and Paddie spend the next few days in Luna’s company. It’s so easy to talk to her and she makes him feel like an actual person, not some invincible hero. She’s also an incredibly talented cook. Harry already feels his pants starting to fit correctly again, after having lost a fair bit of weight in the past few months.

They are approaching her house, and for some reason, he has let Paddie go ahead of him again. The blasted puppy has half bitten into one of the dirigible plums and Luna is trying to wrestle it out of his mouth. Finally, she uses her wand and Paddie freezes. She plucks the slobber-covered bite out of his mouth and mutters, “Finite.”

“Luna, I’m so sorry!” He grabs Paddie by the scruff of the neck to keep him from lunging at another floating fruit.

“They’re not safe for canine consumption.” She frowns as she vanishes the destroyed plum.

“I’ll keep a better eye on him, promise.”

To his surprise, Luna smirks. “Maybe he needs to keep an eye on you.”

She beckons them inside, where dinner must be cooking, because the smell is absolutely wonderful. He cautions himself not to get used to this. 

“Do you think about them often—your parents?” Luna catches him off guard again, as is her way.

“All the time. But it doesn’t make me sad anymore, like it used to. After the final battle, I know they’re always with me.”

The corners of her mouth pull up and her eyes crinkle and his breath hitches. He covers by taking a large bite of shepherd’s pie. Luna doesn’t eat red meat, so she’s substituted ground turkey for beef. Harry can’t even tell the difference.

She nods as she takes a bite herself. He’s not really sure how he’ll go back to having dinner alone. The company has done him more good than he could ever say.

After dinner, she puts the kettle on for tea and surprises him with treacle tart. “Luna,” he starts, dumbfounded. “How did you know—”

“That it’s your favorite? I remember everything you say, Harry Potter.” She sets it down in the center of the table and cuts him a generous slice.

He’s so moved by the simple gesture of dessert, that he almost doesn’t know what to say. He watches as she moves back to the stove to grab the kettle and can’t help but notice the roundness of her arse in the tight jeans she’s wearing. Her hips sway as she moves and—Merlin, he cannot get a stiffy at the table over fucking treacle tart.

She sets the tea down in front of him. “Thank you,” he says, hoping she doesn’t notice the right state he’s in.

“You’re welcome.”

The awkwardness rises to a fever pitch and Harry blurts out, “Why are you doing all this?”

Luna just giggles. “All what? I enjoy cooking and baking, which I would do regardless.”

“But you’re being so… _ nice _ to me.” 

She shrugs. “You’ve always been nice to me.”

He guesses she has a point and digs into the treacle tart, unable to resist any longer. It’s delicious. And the tea washes it down nicely. He moans in appreciation around a particularly sumptuous bite and swears Luna’s eyes darken slightly.

When he and Paddie finally leave, it’s nearly 11:00pm. It’s invariably harder to make the trek back to his hut when he’s full of carbs. He turns on the doorstep to say something else to her and realizes she’s right behind him. Her momentum propels her straight into his chest and he steadies her with his palm on her shoulder.

Luna looks up into his eyes and there’s _ something _ there. Harry lets his hand drift over her shoulder to her neck, tangling his fingers in her soft golden hair. He only has to lean forward a little before she soaring up on her tiptoes to meet him, lips pressing against his.

The kiss is sweet—literally. He can taste the treacle tart on her lips and it makes him want more. It’s been a long time since he’s kissed someone, but the fact that it’s _ her _ and it’s _ them _ on this perfect evening… he pulls her tighter and she moans into him. He takes the invitation to dip his tongue inside her mouth, where it’s even sweeter, the flavors from their dessert mingling with their own natural tastes.

She nibbles at his bottom lip, and he has a sneaking suspicion that there’s a little minx hiding somewhere inside her. All too soon, he breaks the kiss in need of air—and to leave before he does something he doesn’t think he’s ready for. He rests his forehead against hers, relishing how very not weird this feels.

“You want to come see my hut tomorrow night? I can feed you for a change.”

“I’d like that.” She gives him one last chaste kiss before pushing him slightly so he steps down to the next stair. “Goodnight, Harry.”

His crooked grin returns. “Goodnight, Luna.”

* * *

He swears Paddie is judging him, sitting calmly and watching as Harry rushes around the little hut, tidying things up, getting dressed, and arranging ingredients for the only thing he really can make well—macaroni and cheese.

He’s nervous. Despite having spent practically the whole week in Luna’s company, he has a feeling of what inviting her over here tonight actually entails, especially after their kiss the night before. He wonders if she’ll have expectations.

He sits down on the bed for a moment, and Paddie must sense his state of mind. He ambles over, tail wagging to lick Harry’s hand and push his large head under his arm. “You’re a good boy,” he croons as he pets his thick fur.

The sun is just starting to set, casting the countryside in an ethereal glow when Luna arrives. It’s the perfect backdrop for her, really. He’s always thought of her as part mythical creature anyway, like a faerie. Tonight, she could almost be mistaken for part Veela, with the glow of her skin and the way her blue knit dress clings to her slender figure. She has a white cardigan on over it for the autumn chill. 

He gulps. “You look lovely, Luna.” He steps back to let her inside and she brushes his shoulder as she enters.

“Thank you, Harry. So do you.” She wanders the room. “This is very nice, good energy.”

He looks down at his white oxford shirt and his nicest jeans, the fanciest things he’d brought with him. “Uh, thanks. Dinner is just about ready, if you’re hungry.”

She smiles, backlit by the fire he started in the stone hearth. She shrugs off her cardigan and drapes it over the armchair, and his mouth goes dry at the exposure of more skin. “I am,” she replies, sitting down at the table.

Harry serves them generous portions of the macaroni and cheese he made and sets out some ale he bought at the market. He suddenly feels too hot as he sits down and unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt. He doesn’t miss the way Luna’s eyes dart to the action and the color that rushes to her cheeks.

She clears her throat. “So I owled Hermione…”

He doesn’t expect that. “Oh really?”

“I thought maybe she’d be willing to write an article for _ The Quibbler_ about cleansing the dark magic from Malfoy Manor.”

“That sounds like a great idea, actually.” He relaxes a little and their conversation starts to flow more easily. 

After dinner, he transfigures the leather chair into a loveseat so they can sit by the fire. She snuggles against him, and Harry feels his heart rate speed up. He hasn’t felt like this in a long time. “You know, Luna, sometimes I think you might be the only person who really understands me.”

“I know what you mean,” she murmurs, and then she’s turning to him, slipping her hand inside his shirt to touch his chest. She runs her fingers up his neck and straddles him before lowering her mouth to his.

He has been hesitant all night, but his resolve melts away under her hot mouth and eager tongue. Luna is a brilliant kisser and he digs his fingers into her hips as she starts to grind against him. It’s been so long.

He holds her close to himself as he brings them to the bed, her legs wrapping around him. He doesn’t want to rush this, but they both seem desperate for that connection. The clothes come off and he sits in awe momentarily at the expanse of creamy skin before him. She is delicate but not frail, and he takes his time memorizing all her little dips and curves, enjoying the little moans and whimpers he pulls from her mouth. 

When he dares to touch between her legs, he finds her more than ready. He eases in to find they fit like a glove. She encourages him with gentle caresses, leading his hand to where she needs his touch. It’s a learning experience for both of them, but soon enough she is gasping and he feels her shudder beneath him as she comes. He follows quickly, burying his head in her neck and thanking Merlin that he didn’t go first.

She falls asleep in his arms, and he whispers, “Can I keep you?” before nodding off himself.

* * *

Harry goes back to work feeling like a new man. Kingsley is pleased to see him smiling again and doesn’t bother to ask how his sabbatical went. Paddie is growing like a weed and Kreacher has grown oddly attached to him, taking over his feeding and walking while Harry returns to work.

He thinks about Luna often. How she kissed him sweetly in the morning before leaving, but didn’t contact him again. He had left Ottery St Catchpole the next day and still hasn’t heard from her nearly two weeks later. Maybe it was meant to be a one time thing. Maybe they had both needed someone to listen, to touch, to just be there.

Still, it takes him some time to fall asleep at night, even though Paddie now takes up almost half the bed. He wonders if he should owl her.

It’s Saturday, and Harry has nowhere to be. His caseload has been light since returning and he’s expected at Malfoy Manor tomorrow for dinner, but besides that, he hasn’t made any plans. Maybe he’ll take Paddie to the Muggle dog park nearby. Suddenly, he feels someone outside trying to breach his wards.

He darts to the door, Paddie hot on his heels. He looks through the enchanted peephole to see Luna outside, suitcases in tow. He opens the door. “Luna?”

“Hi, Harry. Good job with these wards!” She levitates her suitcases inside and brushes past him as he watches with wonder.

“What are you doing here?” _ With suitcases _, he doesn’t add.

“I thought about what you said and the answer is yes.”

“What I said—?”

“You asked if you could keep me. I needed time to think about it.”

He didn’t think she had heard that. Or that she had taken it literally. But now that she’s here— “You mean it?”

She turns back to him, a huge smile on her face and just nods. He crosses the distance in two strides, cupping her face as he kisses her. They can figure out the details later. It’s enough that she’s here.

“Okay then, I’ll keep you.”


End file.
